Renuncio a ti
by SaTaNaLy
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Ywach, Rukia decide confesar sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, que al final Rukia prefiere renunciar a esos sentimientos? Intento de darle lógica al final de Bleach.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría pertenecen al pinche, ardido con la shonen, troll de Tite Kubo.

 **Renuncio a ti**

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde la batalla final con Ywach y los quincys. Tanto la sociedad de almas, como el hueco mundo y el mundo de los vivos trabajaban en conjunto para intentar recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido. La batalla contra los quincys no solo había dejado daños estructurales, también había provocado muchas bajas en el Gotei. Se había llevado las vidas de muchas personas y de grandes capitanes como: Unohana, Komamura y Ukitake. La guerra no tuvo piedad pues no solo arrasó con los capitanes actuales si no que también con los que alguna vez lo fueron, como fue el caso del Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihoin. La sociedad de almas no sólo debía de ser reestructurada, el Gotei entero también. Las personas implicadas en la batalla final contra Ywach tuvieron diferentes destinos. En el caso de Sousuke Aizen había sido encerrado una vez más, a pesar de que ayudó a terminar al enemigo, la sociedad de almas no le perdonaba todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Uryu Ishida ni siquiera tuvo mucho descanso, pues su enemigo antes de morir había absorbido el daño de su cuerpo, así que se alistó para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Renji estuvo dos días en cama, pero se recuperó más rápido que Kurosaki; ya que Renji en esencia no había peleado por tanto tiempo contra Ywach, en comparación con el naranja. Ichigo quien había sido el salvador de todo, pues fue él quien dio el golpe final, aún se estaba recuperando de las heridas recibidas y del cansancio físico que la batalla provocó en él. Inoue no se había alejado del lado de él desde el momento que éste había estado en cama.

Por otro lado Rukia estaba bastante afectada por la muerte de su capitán, pero debía de ser fuerte pues ella era ahora, el shinigami con más rango dentro de su división y si ella no era fuerte, ¿Quién lo sería? La pequeña shinigami había querido ir a ver a sus amigos a la cuarta división, pero no había tenido tiempo. Se enteró que Renji había salido de allí cuando este se presentó en persona y le preguntó como estaba, pues el sabía que la muerte del Capitán Ukitake le afectaba. Lo que tomó con la guardia baja a la Kuchiki fue la confesión de Renji, aunque para muchos era bastante obvio los sentimientos del chico por ella, para ella no. Siempre pensó que todo lo que el chico hacía por ella, era debido a la gran amistad y aprecio que se tenían, pero parecía que sólo ella lo veía de esa manera. Viéndolo todo ahora, muchas cosas tomaban sentido. La pelinegra no le dio ni más esperanzas al chico, pero tampoco se las quitó, pues lo único que le dijo era que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar esas palabras. Mintió, la razón verdadera era una muy distinta y era que esos sentimientos solo eran unilaterales porque ella, ya se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el fresa. Al principio se negó, pero al final decidió aceptarlos.

Ya era de noche y Rukia había logrado tener un poco de tiempo libre, así que tomó valor de a saberse donde, y fue a ver a Ichigo. Aunque había una gran probabilidad de que éste no sintiera lo mismo por ella, no importaba, quería sacarse eso de su sistema. No podía aguantar más, ya había esperando bastante tiempo, aunque por otro lado no quería herir los sentimientos de Renji. ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo en efecto sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Qué pasaría con Abarai? ¿Sería ella capaz de romperle el corazón Renji? Prefirió esfumar esos pensamiento; ya que estaba segura que si seguía pensado en ello perdería el poco valor que había tomado. Como estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al cuarto en donde se encontraba Ichigo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba el shinigami sustituto descansando. Kuchiki había escuchado por boca de Renji que desde la batalla Ichigo no había reaccionado, seguía dormido. Rukia se acercó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Allí estaba ese chico problemático que había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla de la misma sociedad de almas. Mientras su hermano y el mismo Renji la habían buscando al mundo humano para ejecutarla, él por el contrario se había enfrentado a ellos y a la sociedad entera sólo por ella. Ese que a pesar de tantas discusiones que tenían siempre que había un enemigo la defendía, más bien se defendían. Él era el único con el cual se podía comunicar con miradas, esas miradas que sin palabras decían todo, esas miradas de confianza mutua. Ese chico era la razón por la cual ella se había vuelto más fuerte, al punto de lograr alcanzar el rango de teniente, se había prometido que lo protegería; ya que el no poseía poderes. La despedida en aquel tiempo le dolió y juraría que no fue la única a quién le afectó pues la cara que tenía el chico era bastante triste, debía de ser por la carencia de poderes. Al principio pensó que era lo mejor para él, porque él no había decidido ese destino, había sido ella al darle sus poderes aquel día, pero luego se enteró por Orihime que Ichigo más bien había caído en una depresión desde entonces. Por ello, ella rápidamente se había puesto en contacto con Urahara para poder devolverle esos poderes que tanto él quería de vuelta. Aún recordaba su cara cuando esa espada lo atravesó, su llanto cesó por completo. En la batalla contra los quincys siempre estuvo preocupada por él. Cuando lo vio derrotado, con su zampaktou rota en dos, no supo que hacer. Sabía que debía hacerle reaccionar, como siempre hacía, pero en ese momento no pudo. Le destrozaba verlo así, pero no podía negar que al menos le daba tranquilidad verlo con vida. Fue Renji quien le hizo reaccionar en aquel momento y luego llegaron los "fullbringer" y le restauraron la zampaktou. Prefirió quedarse con Orihime, estaba consciente que no podría dar batalla con sentimientos de por medio. Todas las otras veces había batallado pensando en Ichigo como amigo, pero en ese momento ya era diferente. Probablemente si el enemigo atacaba a Ichigo ella se interpondría, como lo hizo en el pasado, muriendo probablemente al instante. Así que prefirió confiar en él como siempre lo había hecho.

La puerta siendo abierta la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró su rostro para ver quien había entrado en ese momento a la habitación, vio que era Orihime, la chica le sonrió.

"Hola Kuchiki-chan, Kurosaki-kun aún no despierta"comentó la chica de pelo naranja mientras se iba al otro lado de la cama y acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la mano del chico. Luego agregó "Kuchiki-chan, ¿Podemos hablar?"preguntó tímidamente Inoue. Rukia asintió, Orihime se encaminó fuera de la habitación y Rukia la siguió. Se sentaron en el pasillo, fuera de las facilidades del cuarto escuadrón. Orihime se veía nerviosa. Rukia decidió darle tiempo a la chica para que organizara bien sus pensamientos y después de varios minutos en silencio Orihime decidió por fin hablar.

"Kuchiki- chan"suspiró " Yo quería pedirte consejos y a la misma vez quería preguntarte algo" comentó Inoue mientras miraba al jardín evitando contacto visual con Kuchiki. Luego continuó. "Quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a Kurosaki-kun, pero no se como hacerlo y quería pedirte consejos o ayuda." Luego miró a Rukia, la misma parecía un poco impresionada por lo que la chica de pelo naranja le estaba pidiendo. Orihime continuó. "Kuchiki-chan tu eres una de las mejores que se lleva con Kurosaki-kun...Y eso me lleva a lo que quería... preguntarte" la chica suspiró nuevamente, miró a Rukia y colocó su mano sobre una de Rukia y preguntó "¿Tu tienes sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun? Si es así Rukia-chan yo me apartaré y los dejaré ser felices. Estoy consciente que tu eres muy importante para Kurosaki-kun. Fuiste tú, la que cambiaste su mundo. Ya en un momento fui egoísta, lo admito; pero no más. Sólo quiero la felicidad para Kurosaki-kun" dijo Orihime sin hacer pausas al hablar y con lágrimas en sus ojos que comenzó a limpiar con su antebrazo. Rukia se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pero luego de asimilar las palabras dichas por la chica por fin se decidió ha hablar.

"Inoue, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo no siento nada por el idiota, cabeza de zanahoria y la verdad no tengo consejos para darte, pero si te puedo ayudar." dijo Rukia con una sonrisa forzada, abrazó a la chica y se despidió. No lo podía creer, Orihime también tenía sentimientos por Ichigo. Era obvio, en el pasado hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta. Inoue amaba a Ichigo de verdad, hasta estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir por verlo feliz. Ella, Rukia Kuchiki, no podía ser egoísta. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Ichigo no sólo iba hacer sufrir a Renji , como había pensado, si no que también a Inoue. Ella no era capaz de hacerle tal cosa a sus amigos, los apreciaba mucho y lo menos que quería era que sufrieran. Así que en ese momento tomó una decisión, que esperaba nunca arrepentirse de ello, renunciar a esos sentimientos. Renunciar por completo a Ichigo, dejarlo ser feliz con Orihime. Al fin y al cabo lo de ellos no podía ser, el era un humano y ella un shinigami. El envejecería y ella se quedaría igual por años. El tenía diecisiete años y ella tenía más de un siglo de vida. Lo de ellos no podía ser. En cambio Inoue tenía la misma edad que él y envejecería a la misma par que él. Rukia sonrió tristemente y limpió con su mano esas lágrimas que tanto intentó evitar salir.

* * *

Después de dos días de lo ocurrido Ichigo por fin había despertado y a quién encontró a su lado fue a Inoue. Ella le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ichigo le sonrió de medio lado, estaba feliz que su amiga estuviera bien. Con la mirada inspeccionó el lugar en busca de sus otros amigos y en especial la buscaba a ella, Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Dónde estaba esa enana? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella cuando se vieron antes de la batalla final con Ywach. ¿Acaso no le importaba su estado? Orihime al ver a Ichigo buscando con la vista a los demás prefirió darle una explicación.

"Kurosaki-kun, los demás no están aquí porque están ayudando a reconstruir la sociedad de almas. Pero todos ellos han venido a visitarte en algún momento. Sado-san, Ishida-san, Kuchiki-chan y Abarai-san. Todos." dijo con una sonrisa la chica. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Orihime decidió contarle todo lo que había ocurrido mientras el estaba durmiendo. Los días que el había estado durmiendo. Que Kyoraku le comentó que él se podía quedar en la sociedad de almas si gustaba. Le contó absolutamente todo excepto la conversación que tuvo con Rukia. Luego de estar otra vez en silencio Inoue volvió a iniciar la conversación. "Kurosaki kun... Kurosaki kun... Yo quería hablar contigo... Más bien quería... Quería decirte algo." dijo casi tartamudeando la chica de cabello naranja. Ichigo la miró y luego se levantó de su cama.

"Inoue, discúlpame, debo hacer algo. Luego me dices" dijo el chico mientras se iba de la habitación y dejaba atrás a una confundida, sonrojada y triste Inoue.

La estaba buscando por todos lados, él se había prometido que se sinceraría con esa enana, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Esa shinigami cambió su mundo por completo el momento que llegó. Jamás pensó que al tomar los poderes de ella su vida cambiaría tanto y que luego se acostumbraría tanto a esa nueva vida. Esa pelinegra que tuvo que ir a rescatar a la sociedad porque todos la querían muerta, por romper una regla y ayudarlo a salvar a su familia. Le debía mucho. Ella siempre intentaba protegerlo, como aquella vez contra Grimmjow, luego de aquel encuentro Ichigo quiso una revancha y fue al hueco mundo por su amiga Inoue, y para vengarse de la pantera. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando él no se encontraba bien simplemente con mirarle a los ojos. Sólo ella lo entendía tan bien. No supo en que momento los sentimientos de amistad se fueron transformando en algo más. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él, en el momento que perdió sus poderes. No la vio más y tuvo que acostumbrarse por diecisiete meses a vivir en un mundo sin ella. Hasta que por fin en aquel encuentro contra el primer shinigami sustituto, cuando el había perdido toda esperanza y comenzó a llorar, había aparecido ella. Y una vez más en su mundo interior había parado de llover. Había sido un idiota. En aquel momento que se habían despedido debió haberle dicho, pero no, fue un cobarde. Y cuando estuvo a punto de morir se prometió que si lograba sobrevivir le diría a Rukia lo que sentía por ella.

Por fin había dado con ella, entró a la oficina en donde estaba ella llenando unos documentos. Se quedó observándola.

"Ichigo, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a los sitios?" dijo Rukia sin mirarlo, siguió llenando los documentos.

"Estuve cinco días durmiendo y ¿Me vas a tratar así? ¿No me digas que no te preocupaste por mi todo este tiempo?"dijo con media sonrisa el pelinaranja.

"No lo estaba, se que estabas completamente bien. Sólo andabas cansado."dijo Rukia sin prestarle mucha atención al chico. Se había prometido así misma que ignoraría y se compartiría de manera tajante con Ichigo para que se fuera de una vez a su mundo, a donde pertenecía. Haber renunciado a él hace dos días y tenerlo ahí en frente de ella pidiéndole explicaciones del por qué ella no fue a verlo le dolía. Su mera presencia le hacía daño. Ichigo ya se había acercado demasiado a ella en tan sólo segundos ya no estaba al frente del escritorio y estaba al lado de ella.

"Rukia... ¿Por qué evitas el contacto visual conmigo?"comentó Kurosaki mientras subía el mentón de la chica para que le viera. Rukia se quitó de mala gana la mano del chico y continuó con sus documentos. Ichigo se quedó observándola un poco más hasta que volvió hablar. "Rukia estaba pensando."suspiró "Rukia, tengo que sincerarme contigo. Rukia... Yo te am" Ichigo fue interrumpido por Rukia. Esta vez Rukia por fin hacía contacto visual con él y lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó para nada, tristeza, ¿arrepentimiento, tal vez? Pero ¿por qué?.

"Ichigo, llegas tarde por tres días, Renji ya me confesó sus sentimientos y decidí darle una oportunidad. Llevo conociéndolo por mucho tiempo y se que es bueno. Sus sentimientos son puros y sinceros." dijo Rukia, pero en la última oración no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada al pelinaranja. Le dolía decirle eso, pero ella sabía que entre Renji, Orihime y él, él era el más fuerte, se repondría como siempre lo había hecho. Al fin se daba cuenta que él en efecto, si le correspondía esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo ella intentó guardarlos. Pero no podía aceptarlo, su relación destruiría a Renji y Orihime, ella no podía vivir con eso. Sentía la mirada del chico, no podía soportarlo más, debía irse de allí. Así que se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta, lo escuchó susurrando su nombre, pero le ignoró. Y antes de irse, dándole la espalda le dijo: "Ichigo, creo que deberías escuchar lo que Inoue te quiere decir. Te deseo lo mejor. Por fin tendrás la vida tranquila que quisiste." Y se fue, así sin más. Ichigo se quedó ahí parado. Definitivamente no volvería a la sociedad de almas, no quería ver cuan feliz podía ser Rukia con Renji. Renji ese maldito que se le había adelantado por tres días. Se quedó en silencio con el puño tensado.

En su interior comenzó a llover de nuevo, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer si la persona que siempre la detenía , era esta vez, quien la provocaba? Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aprender a vivir con esa lluvia.

* * *

Notas del autor: ¿La verdad? No creo que esto sirva como bálsamo a la herida, más bien es echarle más sal a la herida. Pero es que esta idea me seguía rondando por la cabeza desde que vi ese final desastroso. Y es que aún no me trago esos "ships canónicos"sin desarrollo alguno. La única razón que veo porque Ichigo y Rukia no terminaron juntos (sacando el hecho de que fue por venganza de Tite) es por ésta. No sé.  
¿Reviews?

"Well, I go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will no be white flag above my door, I'm in love and always be".


End file.
